


Doe

by orphan_account



Category: mcyt
Genre: Based on Techno’s prehistoric hunting speech, Breeding Kink, Forest Sex, Gay Sex, Hunting, M/M, Riding, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quackity, having been running from Technoblade for days, is finally caught. With nothing left to do, he pulls a wild card.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 568





	Doe

**Author's Note:**

> This is not shipping the actual people! That’s gross. This was for practice. Any and all feedback is appreciated.

Quackity’s feet barely touched the ground as he bounded through the forest. His breath ran thin, nearly gone by the time he staggered against a tree. He figured he must have lost him by now? Right?

“Quackity.”

Him. The man with long pink hair and dark cloak, whose color was likely derived more from blood than dye. The man decorated with scars—some jagged, others clean, few fresh. The man who had been hunting him for the past three days. The pig man with pearly white tusks. Those tusks. Quackity imagined how they must feel when he sinks them into his neck—

No. Not now, Quackity.

“I’ve finally found you.”

Quackity whimpered, fearfully cowering in the shadow of the almighty Technoblade. A large hog’s skull shielded the upper half of his face, creating an intimidating snarl as only his lips and tusks were visible. In hand, Technoblade held a trident, glimmering blue. Technoblade stepped closer. Quackity couldn’t move.

“No one will hear you scream.” Technoblade laughed, raising his trident. Quackity squealed, and glanced at Techno’s exposed neck. There was one final resort.

Before Techno could impale Quackity threefold, the deer-boy filled the space between and licked Technoblade’s neck.

There was a moment of complete stillness. Technoblade’s chest stopped rising and falling, caught mid-breath. Quackity wouldn’t move—mostly from fear—but the sudden smell coming off Techno becoming intoxicating. It was somewhat sweet, musky in nature and impossible to ignore. 

Quackity felt something press against his body. He looked down, a noticeable bulge forming in Technoblade’s tight pants. A new vigor rushed through Quackity. He pawed at the bulge, attempting to keep from melting into Technoblade. Technoblade remained frozen, but his breathing began again.

Quackity was slammed against a tree, knocking the wind out of him. Techno’s mask fell from his face, allowing him to stare Quackity directly in the eyes, having lifted him off the ground.

His eyes. They were a deep crimson, glittering with a strange emotion that Quackity could not place until he felt Technoblade grind against him.

Lust.

Technoblade was in heat.

Quackity moaned softly, clinging to Technoblade as he felt himself grow hard. The piglin was much taller than him. Techno grabbed Quackity by the face with a single hand.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Techno asked, his voice much more gentle than it was before. “I know I’m in heat, and I can pleasure myself if you don’t want this. Plus, I’ve been hunting you for a while—“

Quackity brought a finger to Techno’s lips to hush him, an amused smile spreading across his face. “Yes.” He said. He sounded much more desperate than he intended. Techno nodded.

Techno leaned in with a curious look in his eyes. He was obviously holding back; afraid to hurt Quackity. Quackity hummed and pressed his lips onto Techno’s. Techno returned the kiss, remaining chaste in his actions. They separated for a moment, and met eyes. Techno’s hands made it to Quackity’s hips. They were big, calloused, strong. Safe.

They kissed again, Quackity moaning into it. Techno’s tongue slipped past his lips. Quackity did not fight for dominance, Techno’s scent being more than enough to make him submit.

Techno explored every crevice of Quackity’s mouth, leaving no place unmarked. When he pulled away, Quackity whined.

“Needy,” Techno teased.

Quackity slipped his hands beneath Techno’s shirt, making his way to his pecs. He avoided Techno’s nipples, occasionally brushing past them in a teasing motion. Techno moaned and tugged at the hems of Quackity’s shirt, urging him to take it off.

“Only if you do it too.”

Techno nodded and eagerly began to strip. Off with his cape, his shirt, his pants, his jewelry—until only his scars and his boxers remained. Jagged or clean-cut, scars both old and new decorated Technoblade’s body. He seemed mildly ashamed of them. Quackity, after stripping down completely so that even his antlers and hooves were exposed, walked up to Techno. He traced one of the scars, carefully.

“You’re quite handsome, Technoblade.”

Techno’s face went red at the compliment. His hands found Quackity’s waist, squeezing his sensitive skin. They went down to the forest floor. Quackity got on all fours and tried to get between Techno’s legs, looking up at the tall man for permission. Techno hummed, taking his undergarments off.

“Oh my god, you’re huge.” Quackity’s jaw dropped at the thickness and length of Technoblade’s dick. He licked the tip, tasting pre-cum. The scent was strongest here.

Quackity slowly began to take more and more of Techno’s cock in, having to stretch his mouth more than ever. He took in as much as he could without choking, then stroked the rest that couldn’t fit into his mouth.

Techno moaned, hips thrusting into Quackity’s mouth. Quackity had never seen Technoblade be so dominating but unraveling at the seams. It gave him a sense of importance. Technoblade was either too horny to give a fuck or cared about Quackity deeply. Quackity did not have much time to think about it before he choked a bit.

After repeating the rhythmic motion a few times, Techno came. Quackity came off his dick with pop and swallowed as much cum as he could, the rest dribbling down his chin. Techno’s red eyes clouded again with that same lusty look. Quackity grew bold, knowing his effect on Technoblade. He moaned Techno’s name.

Techno’s scent consumed him—Quackity could barely move due to the sensitive state it put his body in. Techno leaned down and began to kiss Quackity’s neck, gentle, and at the same time, claiming ownership of him. It began as soft pecks, growing into lustful nibbles in search of Quackity’s sweet spot. When Techno found it, Quackity gave a long, drawn-out moan. He felt Techno grin against his neck.

“Like that?”

“Mm, yes, Techno, right there—!” Quackity couldn’t control his filter, feeling Techno’s erection form again.

Techno gave a low laugh. “Mkay, princess.”

Techno kissed the spot a few times before biting down, never hard enough to break the skin. After each bite, Techno would lick and kiss it as Quackity let out a chorus of moans.

Techno moved down Quackity’s body, mumbling words of praise. Quackity stared up at Techno. He suddenly caught up with himself, taking a deep breath in. The night air felt chill around him. It was cold. Techno was warm. His shoulders were broad, muscles thick. His stoic expression was usually hardened, but tonight, there was an inexplicable tenderness in his eyes. Scars ran deep and true along nearly every part of his body. He was handsome and strong and damaged and intimidating—but he was kind.

“Quackity?” Technoblade’s voice snapped him back to reality. He looked at the piglin hybrid, nude above him. He brushed some hair from Quackity’s eyes and cupped his cheek. “Do you want to stop—?”

“No,” Quackity breathed, “no, don’t stop.”

Technoblade gave a nervous smile and brought his fingers to Quackity’s lips. Quackity took the hint and began to suck on Techno’s first finger, the thickness of it being unexpected. He coated the first finger completely in saliva before Techno slipped in another, then another. Techno murmured sweet nothings into Quackity’s ear as he took his fingers out and slipped the first one into Quackity’s hole.

Quackity shuddered at the unfamiliar feeling and moaned—loudly. The bliss in his voice quickened Techno’s pace, eager for more. Carefully, Techno inserted the second finger, fucking it in and out of Quackity’s small body.

“Oh fuck- Techno- mmph—“ Quackity pushed against Techno’s fingers. They scissored his ass, stretching him thoroughly.

Techno pulled each finger out, planting protective kisses on Quackity’s face. Quackity grabbed Techno’s face and pressed their lips together. Quackity would never tire of the taste of Techno’s mouth. It subdued him; his canine teeth were even bigger up close.

As Techno pulled away and prepared to fuck Quackity, he was stopped. “No,” Quackity murmured, “let me ride you.”

Techno was taken aback by Quackity’s statement, but nodded and laid down. Quackity clumsily climbed on top of him. Techno growled, not at Quackity, but to any creature who dared to try and take him away. Though nobody was around, Techno felt the need to claim Quackity as his own.

Quackity spread his legs, and inch by inch, sat on Techno’s length. He moaned loudly at every moment, heaving at the sheer size of his mate’s member. He gasped as he took most of it in, hitting his prostate as he lifted himself up and dropped back down.

He continued his method until his thighs were weak, unable to move. From there, Techno did a sit up and kissed Quackity, lifting him up and bringing him down. Quackity came, his fluid spilling onto Techno’s muscular chest. He panted, crawling on Techno and nuzzling him. Techno flipped Quackity over, carefully. He allowed the smaller boy to adjust before slowly moving in and out to pleasure himself.

Despite Quackity’s overstimulation, he gave moans here and there. He cried out again when Techno’s member hit his prostate again. His legs shook with anticipation. Techno slammed into Quackity, pace picking up as he grew closer to the edge.

Techno came inside Quackity, rousing a long moan from the deer boy. He pulled out and laid down next to Quackity, both men breathing heavily.

“Perhaps I should come into the woods more often.”

Techno wrapped his arms around Quackity, still in a mild haze. “Mine, mine, mine,” he muttered, running his fingers through Quackity’s hair.

“Yours.”


End file.
